Seek Out the Hunter
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Amelia Grey was a loyal hunter to Artemis. Was. Now, she's beginning to have conflicted emotions about a not so normal boy. Is she as loyal to Artemis as she thought she was, or will her feelings overpower her loyalty? T 'cause I'm paranoid. Please review. :)


To many, Artemis is only but a myth. To me, she is my sister, my mother, my protector. She is my leader. She came to me when I needed someone most; when I was alone and frightened, running from creatures I could not explain or comprehend. She promised to look after me, and in return I was to stay loyal to her. I remember the cold harsh winter in which she found me, curled up, crying for warmth. Crying for a family. She promised me everything would be okay, and I believed her. Even now, I remember her soothing voice calming me. She looked younger than I, but her eyes looked as though they had seen a millennia.

From that moment on, I became a Hunter of Artemis. Immortal and loyal.

...

My heart was pounding violently in my chest. My legs ached from running for such a long time. I should have been used to running like this, but I was frightened. I lost the monster a little bit ago when I had entered the forest, but I knew he was still chasing me. Where were my sisters? Technically, they were not my sisters, but they may as well be seeing how much time we spent with one another. And where was Artemis? Surely she would protect us against the beast. I couldn't remember when I strayed from my group, but remembered clearly that I had distracted the Cyclopes from killing the other hunters.

Now I was alone and terrified, running for my life. I held my bow in my hand, my grip tightening on it.

I could smell it before I saw it, despite how large this particular one was. He smelt of sewer and garbage that had been left down an alley for far too long. The odour was enough to make my eyes water. I tried breathing through my mouth, but that made me feel sick. The smell was strong and thick in the air. I could hear the trees rustling form behind me. There was an outraged roar as I turned and found the Cyclopes facing me, showing rather yellow teeth. I stepped back cautiously, but it didn't like my sudden movement.

His hand stretched out so fast I couldn't do anything. His grip was tight around me. It felt like he was crushing my bones slowly. I wheezed, trying hard to get oxygen to my lungs. Should I scream? Would the others hear me? I had run so far...

The Cyclopes held me up to its eye and peered at me. Its eye was round and almost yellow in colour. The Cyclopes was over seven foot tall and I knew he could swallow me whole if he wanted. I was only sixteen and small. I bet I would just be an appetiser. He growled, his breath a horrible stench which continued to burn my eyes.

"Me like hunters," he snarled. "They taste nicer than rats in alley."

I clenched my jaw, looking away from its disturbingly large eye. Well, this was a terrible way to die. A stupid Cyclopes. Why did I have the unfortunate luck of dying so horribly? Being killed by a Minotaur would have been better. At least that beast had a larger brain than this thing.

"Me? Taste nice?" I stalled. "No way. I taste... Um, worse. Much worse than the rats. I taste like cardboard that's been left in the rain too long and has... Um... Rat urine all over it." I nodded encouragingly at the Cyclopes who now lowered me a bit, looking slightly uncertain about whether or not to have me for lunch. "Plus, wouldn't you much rather have... Um..." I thought hard. "A deer? They taste lovely this time of year." Guilt welled up inside me; if Artemis knew what I just said she'd kill me. She was rather fond of deer.

"Deer?" He looked questionably at me and I nodded. He narrowed his eye. "No. Deer bad. They too easy to catch. Cardboard do just fine for lunch." I gulped as he held me higher again, just above his mouth. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth, when–

"Agh!" it bellowed. The Cyclopes let go of me and I fell towards the ground at an alarming speed. I didn't know what happened the Cyclopes, I was just happy I was no longer on the menu for the moment.

Before I could hit the ground, I landed on a surface of gold. I blinked, the light of the chariot dazzling me. The ground was still below me, but I was thankful I was no longer falling. Hesitantly, I stood up, aware that the chariot was moving through the air. I turned and suppressed a groan when I saw who was driving it– Apollo, god of the sun. I would be grateful to him for saving my life. I would even listen to one stupid haiku by him. I was happy he was over his limericks phase. I hated that phase.

"Thank you, Apollo," I said a bitterly. "I could look after myself, though." I sounded selfish, but it was against a hunter to accept the help of a man. Even if that man is a god.

"Oh, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "You were doing an amazing job of almost getting yourself eaten. You were handling it excellently." He looked down at the Cyclopes which we now circled over head. I fixed an arrow onto my bow and fired it down at the Cyclopes. I hit its eye. It roared again. Cyclopes's were a nuisance. This one had followed us from Michigan and I hadn't the faintest idea where we were now. "Good shot," Apollo said. I ignored him. I ignored all men and boys, actually.

Apollo looked to be a year older than me at the moment. He usually did like to look young. He had golden blonde hair spiked up; his eyes were an ocean blue colour and his skin was lightly tanned. Her wore a t-shirt and surfer shorts. He looked strangely ordinary, and yet he was most definitely not. You would never guess that he was truly a god. A major god, that is. He was mostly the definition of good looking, though I never thought about that. Why would I? I made my pledge to Artemis. I would be a maiden hunter forever until I was killed in combat, but that could be in thousands of years from now.

I saw a dozen arrows shoot up from the forest. The arrows sliced through the air, a flash of silver, and hit the Cyclopes in all different places. The Cyclopes howled in pain before crumpling to its knees. Below us, it turned to dust. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated Cyclopes.

"Whew," Apollo said, "that thing was in major need of a mint. And a bath," he added on as an afterthought. "Maybe I could make a haiku about that-"

"No!" I exclaimed as we landed. He looked at me amused. I glared at him. Artemis and the other hunters came running out from the shadows of the forest. They looked proud of themselves. Artemis came over to me and embraced me.

"I'm glad you are okay, Amelia," she said. She pulled away and then glared at her twin brother. He gave her a grin. This seemed to anger her more. "Brother, you know I love you, but honestly! You know you are not to interfere with hunters business."

He raises an eyebrow. "An 'Apollo, thank you so much for saving Amelia. You are awesome!' would be nice." He smirked at Artemis. Artemis crossed her arms across her chest, not looking the slightest bit amused.

Finally, she huffed. "Fine. Thanks Apollo, for saving my hunter. But I will lot lie and say you are awesome," she told him. This time, her mouth stretched into a smile for a second before disappearing again. I felt annoyed. I did not like that a boy had saved me. It wasn't fair. I know, he saved my life, but still. I was capable of handling things by myself. I did not want to owe a boy anything; especially not him. He was annoying and usually cocky.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand behind his back, making sure not to be gentle. I was glad he was a god who was not angered so easily, but I loosened my grip ever so slightly, just in case. I could hear him chuckling a little. I shoved him away from me, fuming.

"You do not touch me," I snapped.

"Aren't you ungrateful." He pouted. "Oh... Sister. I have a message from Camp. I believe a capture the flag is waiting for you. They really are determined to beat your hunters." He laughed. "And you." He turned to me again. "Maybe you should try and not get eaten."

I clenched my hand into a ball, ready to smack him in the face. Boys could just be so rude at times. "Will do," I said through gritted teeth. He flashed me a smile before getting back on his chariot and leaving us. I let out a breath. Thank gods that was over. I don't think I could have last another minute with him. The urge to hit him was getting too strong. He knew better than to aggravate a hunter, yet he still tried his hardest to annoy us.

"Brothers are very annoying." Artemis sighed. "Come, girls, let us go to Camp Half Blood for this capture the flag. Let us show them that we can still defeat the demigods."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy the first chapter- I suck at openings. **

**Accepting all reviews- I'm open to all criticism. :) :) Please review what you think. :) Thanks... :3**


End file.
